


Tease

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru and Boss have always had a close friendship and there's always been something slightly more than that lying just beneath the surface of that. All it takes is a gentle shove to push them past that line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like it to be noted that I was working on this before the picture of Boss and Kaoru came out where Boss is kissing Kaoru's cheek. Been planning on it for over a year now, just hadn't finished it was all. If you don't like the concept of the pairing, don't read it or click on it; simple as that.  
> Beta Readers: kawaiikyo, rapturouspurple  
> Song[s]: "Fuck It" by Seether

A deep throaty laugh floated across the air of the small shop. Kaoru stood in the doorway of Blacktop Motorcycle's back room. The door had been half ajar and he hadn't hesitated in pushing it open in an attempt to find his close friend, Boss. He'd dropped by to pick up the other man, having promised him months ago to go out tonight. It was three days before his birthday and the last free day he had for quite a while. He still remembered the insistence in Boss's voice as he begged for the other man to take one last day and go out drinking with him.

But then, Boss hadn't answered his call out front of the shop and Kaoru knew the code after so many years of visiting. So he'd punched it in and went into the garage area, making his way through, looking everywhere he could think of for Boss. What he hadn't expected was to find the other man in such an odd predicament.

He crossed his arms over his chest one he was sure he had Boss's attention and shook his head. "So you'd rather play with yourself than hang out with me... I see how it is." He smirked, eyes glittering.

Of course, it really only looked that way. It was just because of the position of Boss's hand under the desk and the motion he'd been making. The truth was though, he'd only been scratching. And Kaoru damn well knew it was only the way it looked which was the only reason he was still standing there, taunting Boss rather than turning right back around and leaving the room.

Boss blushed deeply. "Kaoru! How the hell did you get in?"

The guitarist shrugged a bit and awkwardly scratched his head. "I um... well... I know the code."

"Oh." Boss seemed to relax at that. "Good, I didn't forget to lock the door again." He shook his head. "So... what brings you by?" He hastily scribbled something on his notepad and then typed something else into the computer.

A small frown creased Kaoru's forehead, his mouth turning down the slightest amount. "You don't remember?"

Boss paused, looking up and thinking about it before he shook his head. "Am I forgetting something?"

Kaoru sighed softly. "Drinks... we were supposed to go out for drinks tonight."

A slightly owlish gaze was turned on him, Boss looking kind of flabbergasted that he'd forgotten something as overly important as a night of drinking. That was much more fun that paperwork until midnight. "When did we plan it?" he asked quietly, already saving his documents and shutting down the computer.

"Months ago." Kaoru shrugged. "It doesn't matter, it was silly anyway." He tried to brush it off, even adding a smile to top it off.

Boss shook his head. "It always matters when it's you," he replied, grinning at Kaoru as he stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair. "Now, let's get going. Shall we?"

Kaoru nodded then, smiling a bit again. "Alright. But... we don't have to go out for drinks. Anything is fine with me."

Again the sound of laughter filled the small shop, though this time it was Boss's. "Ah, Kaoru... watch yourself or one of these days I'm going to take you up on it." He gently prodded the other man out the door, closing and locking the shop up behind him.

Kaoru lightly shoved Boss's arm, laughing as they headed across the parking lot to where their bikes were parked next to one another. "Ass!"

Boss rolled his eyes, swinging one leg over his bike and pushing the key into the ignition. "So... where to?"

There was a slight hesitation and then Kaoru shrugged. "My place and we'll take a taxi from there?"

The other nodded in agreement and a moment later both of their bikes roared to life, the two men leaving the parking lot, side by side. It didn't take long to reach Kaoru's flat, his small home nestled in a community a few miles from Boss's shop. They parked in his garage and made their way inside, Kaoru darting off to the bathroom for a few moments before coming back out.

Boss took the time to leave his shoes and jacket in the entryway, knowing it would probably be a little while before they settled on where to go tonight. He waited on the couch, his legs crossed neatly as he thumbed through a magazine he'd found on Kaoru's coffee table. He didn't even glance up when Kaoru came back in and when he spoke, his voice was quiet. "What would you have done... if I'd really been doing what you said?"

Kaoru hesitated in the entryway to the living room, his hand on the wall. Slowly he let the limb slip down to his side and then he leaned against the wall, arms coming to loosely cross over his middle. "Wackin' it, you mean?"

The shop owner nodded, eyes still not leaving the magazine in front of him.

What confused Kaoru the most was that the usual teasing tone was absent from Boss's words, his tone utterly serious. He studied him, carefully evaluating the situation. No one else was there; no one else would know what he answered except Boss. And he knew from personal experience in the past that the other was surely not straight. His mind briefly flitted over situations from years before: a few touches that implied more than they should have, a drunken grope at the New Year's party three years ago, and then that kiss... the one Boss had given to him in the deserted hallway of a venue after a show last year.

He swallowed at the memories, of how he'd known for so long that Boss's feelings went far beyond those of a friend. But he'd never allowed it go any further himself, something like fear in the pit of his stomach. Finally, he sighed, looking at the floor just as an excuse to not have to see Boss's expression. "That depends... on if you'd seen me or not."

The magazine pages rustled as Boss flipped a page. "Oh?"

"Mmhmm..." Kaoru shifted and then gritted his teeth for a moment before figuring out how to start this. "If you'd seen me, I would have booked it, probably screaming about my eyes burning."

The couch creaked and the magazine made a small thud on the coffee table as it was tossed down. A few moments later, Boss's feet came into Kaoru's view. "And if I hadn't?"

Kaoru shrugged, unwilling to voice out loud what he knew he'd have done. He was too used to hiding, too used to denying a part of himself. Girls had always been enough and always would be. ... They had to be.

Boss's fingers gently lifted Kaoru's chin, his eyes meeting the other man's own. "Tease," he murmured softly just before he shifted closer, lips brushing against Kaoru's briefly. He allowed a few short seconds of only their breaths mingling on the air. "No one's watching, Kaoru... no one's judging. Whatever happens right here... will stay right here."

It only took a few seconds before Kaoru's trembling hand came to rest on Boss's arm. Then the other reached out, burying itself in dark locks as he wrenched the other man flush against him, mouth crashing into the shop owner's. His kiss wasn't gentle, not in the least. It was filled with brutality and a fiery passion that only someone long-repressed could ever demonstrate.

It lasted until Boss pulled back, his hands gently framing Kaoru's face. "Look at me." It took a few moments, but then he did, looking into those eyes, his expression almost scared. "I can give you everything, Kaoru... even if only for tonight. If that's all you want it to be, then that's all it has to be. All you have to say is yes."

The guitarist stared at him, his expression tortured. The moments ticked by and finally he closed his eyes, head gently hitting the wall. "Yes," he whispered, feeling years of repression slipping away like a cloak falling to the ground.

A few moments passed before Boss took his hand, urging him down the hallway and into the bedroom. He pushed Kaoru back, urging him onto the bed as he crawled on after him, slipping between his legs and then holding his hips, pulling him close. Kaoru's hips arched, his chains jingling as he allowed himself to be positioned on Boss's thighs, his body already starting to react, just knowing where this was going.

Boss dipped down, curling one arm under Kaoru's torso and then catching his lips with his own again. This time, he fed the kiss, ramping it up until Kaoru's hands stopped gripping at the sheets and started groping at him. Small tattooed hands ripped at his shirt, buttons going everywhere as the garment gave way under the guitarist's hands. Boss paid it no mind, shrugging out of it and then pushing Kaoru's t-shirt up, pulling back long enough to get the stupid thing off. The shirt joined his on the floor and before he knew it, Kaoru's hands were on his belt, wrenching it free. He moaned against the heated flesh of Kaoru's neck.

Impatient... but neither of them seemed to care. It didn't matter since it was purely between them. It could have been slow and romantic or just like this: hard and eager. It didn't matter as long as it happened. That was all either of them could bring themselves to care about. Boss shifted, his hands working on Kaoru's pants, determined not to leave him behind in all of this.

It wasn't long before they had one another's pants open and Boss's fingers were wrapped around the length of Kaoru's shaft, slowly tugging on it. Kaoru had somehow kept coherency enough to get the shop owner's pants out of the way, pushed them down to mid-thigh and was now exploring what he found. He hesitated before taking a page from Boss's book and reaching out to grasp the other man's dick, tentatively jerking him off as he looked up into his face.

Boss moaned quietly, shifting again, this time making it so that when he leaned forward, the tip of his dick was pressed against Kaoru's. He watched, jerking the guitarist off a little faster than before.

Kaoru cried out softly at the contact of their lengths, the feeling so different from anything a girl had ever given him or ever could. He whimpered a little and shivered, arching his hips more. Boss shifted over him and a moment later Kaoru's hands were on Boss's hips, holding on as he arched up hard from the bed.

Boss pushed his cock against Kaoru's fully, taking them both in his hand as he pressed closer to the other man's body. Kaoru's reaction encouraged him, his hand jerking them off faster, thumb smearing pre-cum over their shafts. Kaoru's thighs parted more and Boss shifted them again, this time letting go of their cocks pressing himself down against the other man before starting to thrust.

Kaoru gasped, legs clamping on either side of Boss's hips as he strained, trying to help as best he could. His hands grasped hard at the other's arms as he panted. He'd never imagined it feeling like this, this incredibly good. It wasn't even penetration and he was already close, his entire being throbbing with the intensity of this act.

He pulled one leg up higher, chains clinking as he did so. Almost growling, he yanked Boss's head closer, hand fisted in his hair. His lips crashed into Boss's, tasting blood as he kissed him hard. His hips pushed up harder, body straining for orgasm.

When it hit him, it slammed into him hard, making him pretty much scream as his hips jerked and his cock twitched. He started to cum, shaking as he released pulse after pulse of his seed between them. Boss growled, his mouth moving to kiss and suck at the skin of Kaoru's neck as he redoubled his own efforts. His movements were rough, precise, and then incredibly fast as he strained over Kaoru's body. And then it hit him with the force of a freight train, his head falling forward as his back arched, body stilling. His released jetted out over Kaoru's cock and abdomen, the very sight of it making Boss moan with pleasure.

A few moments passed and then he shifted, rolling over to the side and laying there, catching his breath. "I take it back," he murmured.

Kaoru cast him a confused look, just laying there in their combined filth. "Take what back?"

Boss laughed. "You're not a tease!"

**The End**  



End file.
